El amor todo lo puede
by lmlpancha
Summary: Aang y Katara se aman , pero...¿Podran segui juntos despues de lo que paso?...¿Su amor podra volver a juntarlos? ******KATAANG*******
1. Malentendido

Hola , este es mi segundo fic, quise hacer uno en donde me centrara únicamente en el Kataang. Espero que les guste , dejen sus comentarios! Es muy importante para mi saber su opinión (:

Capitulo 1: Malentendido.

Aang y Katara vivian juntos en una hermosa casita del reino tierra , en Ba Sing Se. Aang tenia 17 años y Katara había cumplido hace poco los 19.

Katara se había ausentado de su casa por 2 meses, y hoy era el dia de la llegada , por lo que ambos estaban muy emocionados, esos 2 meses fueron una eternidad para ellos , lo único que querían era besarse y abrazarse muy fuerte. Lo necesitaban.

-Es igual a sus ojos… ¿Verdad Amigo? Dijo el joven avatar a su bisonte mostrándole un hermoso collar azul. —El bisonte gruño en signo de aprobación.

Aang tenía pensado en pedirle matrimonio a Katara , ya podían casarse , ya que los dos tenían más de 16 años. El lo único que quería esta estar con Katara para siempre, Por eso esa misma noche le pediría que se case con él y le daría el hermoso collar de compromiso.

* * *

Aang estaba apuntode sentarse a almorzar cuando alguien tocaba la puerta , el la abrio y vio que era Oniji , Ella siempre venia a visitar a Aang y a Katara , se habian hecho muy amigos.

-¿Que tal Onji?me alegro de verte—Dijo Aang.

-Yo estoy bien...Gracias...Ehm ¿puedo pasar?—Dijo la muchacha timidamente.

-¡Oh claro! , claro que puedes pasar

Estuvieron hablando por largo rato, hasta que Aang se comenzo a sentir un poco incomodo por el comportamiento extraño que tenia Onji hacia el.

-Aang yo...tengo que decirte algo que siempre he querido decirte—Dijo ella nerviosa

-¿Que pasa?—pregunto un poco extrañado Aang

-Yo...Te A-amo Aang...siempre lo he hecho.-

Aang quedo congelado unos momentos ante la confesión de Onji , le daba mucha pena tener que rechazarla , pero su corazón pertenecía a alguien mas , su corazón pertenecía únicamente a Katara,

-Lo lamento Onji Yo...—Onji no lo dejo terminar besándolo impulsibamente en los labios. Justo en ese mismo instante se abrió un poco la puerta , Casi sin hacer ruido , La que habia llegado era Katara

Katara al entrar y ver a su novio besándose con Onji sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, ¿Como era posible? ¿desde ase cuanto que la estaba engañando? ¡Como había sido tan descarado de invitarla a su casa todas esas veces , sin darse cuenta de que ha sus espaldas eran amantes! , En un momento quiso ir a enfrentarlos, pero pensó —Yo no voy a ir a hacer el ridículo , ni menos me voy a humillar frente a esa que decía ser mi amiga ¡Que ni lo sueñen!, Yo me voy de aquí , que sea muy feliz con su amante.—y Salio llena de lagrimas y completamente destrozada, dejando una nota bajo la puerta.

Aang que salio del Shock en que se encontraba , se separo de Onji y comenzó a hablarle.

-¡Por que hiciste eso! , lo siento , pero yo no te amo , yo amo a Katara , ella es la única que ocupa mi corazón...—Dijo seguro el joven monje

-¿Que?...pero Aang yo estoy segura que tu sentiste ese beso tanto como yo—Dijo Onji

-No , Onji , yo estoy enamorado de Katara, los únicos besos que yo amo , son los ella... De verdad lo siento , es mejor que busques a otro chico , alguien que te quiera verdaderamente—Dijo Aang mirando con una sonrisa a Onji.

-Es mejor que me valla...—Dijo ella , y salio avergonzada de allí.

En ese momento Aang se sentó en su sillón ha pensar , derrepente ve un papel bajo la puerta , de inmediato se paro ha recogerlo para saber que era lo que contenía dentro. era una carta.

_"Aang , lo siento mucho , pero yo ya no volveré a casa , ya no podemos seguir juntos , Yo ya no te amo , por eso me voy para siempre , espero que puedas encontrar la felicidad en brazos de otra". _

_Se despide para siempre , la que alguna vez te amo : Katara._

Aang no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo , esto no era posible , tenia que haber alguna explicación , esto no podía ser lagrimas comenzaron a caer desesperadamente por su rostro.y comenzó a consolarse a si mismo con sus pensamientos :_"No...No esta no es Katara...es una broma de alguien...No puede ser ella...¡No!...Ademas ella llega a las 5...¿lo ves? , esto solo una broma de mal gusto... _

Pasaban y pasaban las horas y Aang esperaba ver a Katara atravesar esa puerta, pero las horas seguían pasando , ya eran las 9 de la noche y Katara no llegaba. El joven monje , aun tenia la esperanza de que quizás algo se le retraso , y llegaría en unos días mas, se engañaba solo ya que muy dentro de el sabia que lo que decía en ese papel era sierto...y la puñalada mas grande que podía recibir era cuando releía y releía la carta viendo esa frase tan horrible , tan insensible , que rompía cada vez mas su corazón:"_Yo ya no te amo"._

Bueno ojala les haya gustado ;) mañana actualizo el otro capitulo. Si en este momento odian a Onji por hacer ese malentendido , Logre mi objetivo.

***DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR* NECESITO QUE ME DEN SU OPINIÓN SOBRE ESTE FIC ! ES REALMENTE IMPORTANTE PARA MI UN PEQUEÑO REVIEW .MUCHAS GRACIAS :)**


	2. Dos rumbos Distintos

Muchas gracias por dejar sus comentarios :)

CAPITULO 2: Dos rumbos distintos

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Katara se fue, Aang ya había perdido toda la esperanza de que volviera. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba encontrarla. Por eso Fue a la ciudad y busco por cada rincón, sin obtener ninguna noticia. Estaba desecho.

Necesitaba calmarse y pensar…fue a un hermoso lago que le quedaba de camino a su casa…comenzó a llorar y a apretar sus puños con fuerza. Sabía que ya no podía seguir así.

De repente saco el collar que le iba a dar a Katara de su bolsillo, lo guardaba con él desde el día en que recibió la carta, pero ahora lo único que quería era deshacerse de todos los recuerdos que le trajeran a su mente a Katara. Tomo el collar y apretó los ojos para retener las lágrimas y tiro el collar en el mar, viendo como las olas se llevaban el ultimo recuerdo de su Katara…

-Adiós Katara…-Susurraba Aang mirando el mar.

* * *

Todos se enteraron de lo sucedido con Katara, por lo que invitaron a Aang a quedarse con ellos unos días en la playa.

Aang llego y Sokka, Toph, Suki, May y Zuko lo estaban esperando. Se dieron un caluroso saludo entre todos, y comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Aang que fue lo Que paso con mi hermana?—pregunto Sokka

-Se fue…

-¿Pero porque? ¿Acaso tú le hiciste algo?

-¡No! Yo no le he hecho nada, yo de verdad la amo, pero ella no a mí—Dijo Aang con melancolía.

-Lo siento pies ligeros…es extraño, a Katara se le notaba desde lejos que te amaba mucho, y eso que yo soy ciega…-Dijo Toph

-Es mejor que dejemos de atormentar a Aang. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos un rato a la playa?—Dijo Zuko

Y salieron todos y se fueron.

* * *

Katara, después de lo ocurrido, fue a la isla cola de ballena, no quería volver nunca más donde Aang, lloro y sufrió demasiado, no podía volver a verlo. En ese camino conoció a alguien que se convertiría en un gran amigo.

Estaba comprando, cuando de repente ve a unas personas arrodilladas frente a ella.

-¿Pero qué hacen?—Dijo Katara dudosa

-Es un honor tenerla en nuestra isla Si Fu Katara.

-He… Gracias…pero, no es necesario que se arrodillen.

-¿Qué hace de visita por aquí?, si necesita un lugar en donde quedarse, sería un gusto que estuviera en la morada de nuestro Alcalde—Dijo un apuesto joven, de más o menos 1, 85 de estatura, cabello castaño y -¿De verdad? , bueno me gustaría pero…

-Vamos, diga que sí, nosotros tenemos todo lo necesario para atenderla, sería un honor convivir con usted—Siguió insistiendo el joven.

-Está bien. —Y al momento de decir esto los hombres que rodeaban al joven se llevaron el equipaje de Katara.

-Yo soy Hatzu, el Hijo del alcalde. —Dijo el joven

-Yo soy Katara, es un gusto conocerte.

* * *

Aang estaba caminando solo por la playa, hasta que de repente escucha a alguien llorar. Fue a acercarse a ver si podía ayudar. Allí estaba una chica, un poco más baja que él, con el cabello negro y sus ojos castaños.

-¿Por qué lloras?—Pregunto Aang

La chica sorprendida de ver al Avatar hablando con ella, lo quedo mirando con asombro por unos segundos, y después le respondió.

-Descuida… era una tontería…-Dijo ella.-¿Oye tu-tu eres el avatar?

-Jeje si soy yo…

-¡Woow, mi mama no va a creer que hable con el avatar en persona!, ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa?—Dijo entusiasmada la chica

-Emm…

-¡Oh! Lo siento, es que estaba muy sorprendida, sé que no aceptarías la invitación de alguien que ni siquiera conoces—Dijo Ella

-¡No descuida! , me gustaría mucho ir…-Dijo Aang

-¿De verdad?, eres increíble, yo soy Shizuka.

-Yo soy Aang

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Eres el avatar, es obvio que se tu nombre—Dijo Shizuka

Mientras conversaban vieron un heladero que pasaba por allí, hacía mucho calor por lo que comer uno se les hacía apetecible.

-¿Quieres uno?—Dijo Aang apuntando al heladero.

-¡Claro!—Dijo entusiasmada la chica.

* * *

Así comenzaron a separar sus caminos, ya habían pasado dos años, esas personas que conocieron se convirtieron en seres muy importantes para ellos, Aang se convirtió en el novio de Shizuka y Hatzu se volvió el mejor amigo de Katara, el la amaba en secreto pero no se atrevía a decírselo.

Aang estaba en el Palacio del Señor del fuego, con su novia, estaban los dos en una habitación, disfrutando de su tiempo junto, pero El llamado de Zuko los interrumpió.

-Ya vengo—Dijo Aang mientras besaba fugazmente los labios de Shizuka.

-No te demores Aang—Decía ella.

-¿Qué pasa Zuko?

-Aang, necesito que vayas a la isla Cola de ballena, últimamente ha habido muchos problemas, y necesito que los soluciones.

-Bien… ¿y cuando me tengo ir?—Pregunto Aang

-Si es posible, ahora mismo, es urgente. —Dijo Zuko.

-Pues que se le va a hacer, voy en 1 hora más.

* * *

Katara charlaba amenamente con su amigo, mientras practicaba agua control.

-Oye, hay algo que nunca me has contado, ¿Por qué viniste a esta isla?—Pregunto Hatzu

Katara cuando escucho esa pregunta salir de la boca de su amigo revivió los recuerdos que tenía desde la última vez que vio a Aang, no podía evitar pensar en él , pero no quería hacerlo , quería odiarlo , pero no podía…

-Mira Hatzu, voy a contarte esto solo porque eres mi amigo…Yo me fui de allí porque…encontré a mi novio…besandose con otra.

-¿Qué? Oh… lo siento, yo… no quise incomodarte Katara. El debió ser un estúpido , si yo fuera él y tuviera una novia tan hermosa como tú, Jamás te traicionaría…-Al decir esto Hatzu se ruborizo levemente en sus mejillas

-Jeje, Gracias Hatzu, ojala todos los hombre fueran como tú—Dijo Katara regalándole una sonrisa.

Katara y Aang volverán a encontrarse… ¿Qué pasara? , ¿Lograran solucionar las cosas? , eso en el próximo capítulo de mi fic ;) Dejen sus reviews.

**AVISO : DESDE EL TERCER CAPITULO ESTE FIC ESTARA ESCRITO POR MI Y POR GIRLBENDER, LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A LAS DOS**


	3. Confusion

Capítulo 3: Confusión

Este Capitulo Fue hecho por mi y por Girlbender por lo que el fic nos pertenece a las 2.

Aang, luego de escuchar las palabras devastadoras de su amigo Zuko, suspiró. Era claro que para él, lo bueno no era extenso y duradero, y podía comprobarlo ahora que, cuando al fin podía pasar tiempo con su querida novia Shizuka, debía marcharse lejos para volver mucho después.

Pero no tenía otra opción, todo a causa de su deber de Avatar. Su labor y vida era prácticamente para el bienestar del mundo entero. Él se encontraba de vuelta en su habitación, y con mirada triste, empacaba unas pocas pertenencias. De lo que no se percató fue que, justo detrás de él se hallaba Shizuka, viéndolo con una mirada dulce pero entristecida.

-Amor, ¿te vas nuevamente, verdad?—preguntó la joven entre sus aires de nostalgia, a la vez que se acercaba nuevamente al lado de Aang.

-Sí Shizuka. Lo siento mucho, pero sabes bien que es mi deber—Agrego Aang, también sintiéndose bastante culpable. –Pero sabes que si pudiera, te llevaría conmigo.-

- Lo sé. Te extrañaré.-

-Yo a ti.-

En ese momento, Shizuka se acercó aún más, a punto de cerrar la distancia a través de un apasionado beso. Sus labios se encontraban cerca de los del joven calvo, a tal punto en que sus alientos se mezclaban; pero cuando finalmente sellaron la lejanía con un beso, Sokka irrumpió en las habitaciones, con sus típicas prisas acompañadas de repugnancia a las muestras de afecto.

-¡Aang! ¡Ya basta con esos besos! Vine a avisarte que todo está listo para que nos vayamos, Zuko decidió que Toph y yo te acompañaremos.-

-Está bien Sokka. Me parece estupendo que me acompañen, ya que no me gusta mucho la idea de viajar sin compañía. Se los agradezco. Así que bueno, es hora de irnos, Toph nos debe estar esperando muy impaciente. Adiós Shizuka, cuídate mucho, nos vemos.-

Shizuka quedo bastante molesta con Sokka, pues los había interrumpido en el último beso que se darían en largo tiempo. Era claro que no lo iba a decir, pero era de admitir que contuvo todas las ganas de besar a Aang.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

Toph, Aang y Sokka, se encontraban volando sobre Appa, ya muy cerca de su destino, el viaje se les había hecho muy corto. Se la pasaron conversando la mayoría del tiempo por todo el camino… contando anécdotas, hablando de las cosas que habían pasado en el tiempo en que estuvieron separados, y así, entre charla y charla llegaron finalmente a la isla Cola de Ballena.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!—exclamo un eufórico Sokka

-Me alegro…hace mucho que no volaba sobre Appa, y me cuesta volver a acostumbrarme…Fue igual que la primera vez que me subí, hace tiempo que no me mareaba tanto.— Toph un poco asustada, se había dignado a comentar alguna palabra.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

Todos caminaban velozmente hacia la casa del Alcalde, la máxima autoridad que la isla podía tener. Aang sabía que debía dirigirse allí para lograr arreglar los asuntos tan urgentes que le comento Zuko el día anterior.

Al llegar allá, todos los pobladores y sirvientes les recibieron muy amistosamente. Fueron recibidos dentro de un estupendo trato y una gran atención; Siempre recibirían con los brazos abiertos al Avatar y todos sus amigos que visitaran la bella isla. Dentro de la gran mansión, se les asignó un enorme cuarto a cada uno, de colores típicos del reino tierra, con grandes lujos y baño propio. Les pidieron que al terminar de reajustar su equipaje, se dirigieran a la sala del comedor para acompañarlos a todos a cenar.

Ya todos se habían dado una buena ducha, se habían cambiado de prendas y estaban totalmente arreglados para bajar al salón principal, en donde los estaban esperando para llevar a cabo la cena.

Estaban sentados en los lugares pertenecientes a sus personas, y comenzaban a conversar entre risas con el alcalde de actitud sabia, pero bromista. Se le reconocía como un comediante nato, Y hacía reír hasta a los guardias más serios del lugar. Pero nadie se esperaba la gran sorpresa; casi se ahogan con sus alimentos cuando vieron lo que se manifestaba ante ellos. Lo vieron, y aún así era imposible de creer. Era Katara.

Ella bajaba las escaleras de madera pulida, escoltada por su mejor amigo y sonriéndole amenamente. Portaba trajes blancos, confeccionados por una hermosa y brillante ceda fina. Sus labios eran invadidos por un poco de pintalabios carmín, y su cabello se notaba suelto, con ligeras ondulaciones a los lados. Pero todas esas sonrisas y gracias, se las llevó el viento cuando presenció a sus invitados. Ahí se encontraba aquel que la lastimó profundamente, ella era capaz de divisar a un apuesto Avatar Aang.

Dentro de los pensamientos de Katara, todo era difuso. Ella sentía que todo lo que había intentado olvidar por mucho tiempo, volvía hacia ella y rompía con aquella felicidad y paz que con tanto esmero había logrado. Volver a verlo, volver a ver al hombre que la destrozo hace dos años, le hacía revivir todos esos momentos de eterno sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar. Él estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, y ya no podía huir más de su pasado, que ahora se le restregaba en la cara.

En ese momento incómodo, el alcalde les presentó sorprendiéndose en sobremanera cuando se enteró de que eran conocidos. Les invitó a pasar a la mesa, y continuó con sus gratificantes charlas; pero nadie más que Aang y Katara, se sintieron tan incómodos en toda su vida.

La cena tan exquisita llena de cientos de manjares había llegado a su fin, y todos los habitantes de la lujosa casa subieron a sus respectivos cuartos asignados. La chica morena, entre sus vagos pensamientos y respiros irregulares, intentó evitar conversación, marchándose de una sola vez a su recamara oficial. Pero para su desgracia inevitable, el momento halló lugar. Justamente cuando Katara se disponía a entrar a su habitación, sintió un agarre cálido y suave sobre una de sus muñecas. Volteo a ver aterrada, y se encontró con aquel monje de ojos grises. La miraba profunda y tristemente, aún vacilaba en sus meditaciones. Mientras las lágrimas corrían desenfrenadamente por sus mejillas, ella, sin saber siquiera porque, se sentía extremadamente miserable ante el hecho de causarle dolor. Pero a la vez, se sentía realmente enojada y confundida, pues pensó que esto que hacia Aang era solo un acto para que ella se disculpara sin razón alguna.

En ese momento Aang miro fijamente a los ojos Azules de la maestra agua… Y en un intento por controlarse, por fin logró susurrar.

-¿Por qué?- gimió el alto muchacho.

-¿De que estas hablando?—Pregunto Katara con voz indignada

-¿Por qué me dejaste así Katara? Yo nunca hice nada malo, siempre te entregué todo mi amor.-

-¡Por favor Aang no seas sínico!-

-Pero no lo entiendo ¿Por qué dices que no es me dices esto?-

-¡Y ahora te haces el indefenso! ¡Cuando tú fuiste el que me alejó, fue por tu causa que yo salí herida, no vengas a hacerte el inocente ahora!-

-¡Espíritus Katara! No lo comprendo ¿De qué me estás hablando?- El joven Avatar muy raramente alzaba la voz, pero ahora estaba tan frustrado y confundido que no pudo resistirse a hacerlo.

Katara solo suspiró. Estaba tan encolerizada y dolida. Solo quería calmarse, porque sabía que si no lo hacía iba a gritar más fuerte de lo que de por sí ya había gritado.

- Aang, no te hagas el que no lo sabe. Fuiste tú quien me engañó cruelmente a mis espaldas todo este tiempo. Cuando yo te entregué todo mi amor, tú no sentiste lo mismo por mí. No te bastaba tenerme solo a mí, y cuando no estaba te fuiste con... Ella.-

Aang estaba totalmente extrañado por lo que le decía Katara, él jamás había estado con nadie que no fuera ella. Siempre le mostro su amor incondicional, y que ahora ella lo negara en verdad le dolía mucho.

-¿Con quién?— Le preguntó con curiosidad

-¡¿Cómo que con quién?! ¡Con Onji!-

-Katara…

-¡YA NO DIGAS NADA MAS! No quiero oír tus mentiras—Su voz sonaba quebrada y las lágrimas invadían ya sus mejillas -¡Yo te vi besándola el día que regrese a casa!-

Katara seguía llorando intensamente, y Aang solo la veía aterrado. Él nunca le haría eso, solo había sido capaz de tener ojos para ella. Pero ella fue presente en un momento confuso, en donde Aang fue la víctima, y no dio tiempo a explicar. Katara bajó la vista, dirigiéndola a sus pies.

Cuando sintió como las manos de Aang tomaban su rostro delicadamente, obligándole a subir la mirada. Ella vio sus ojos, esa gris mirada reflejando una chispa, que hacía que su corazón latiera desaforadamente. A la luz de la luna podía ver poco, pero estaba segura de notar las lágrimas que, sin medida alguna, rozaban ferozmente las rosadas mejillas de Aang. Y él, en cuestión de segundos logró explicar en susurros. Susurros muy dolidos, al tiempo en que se acercaba más. Sus olores se mezclaban, y ambos corazones danzaban fervientemente en sus pechos.

-Yo nunca la bese…-

-Claro que sí, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos-Ella ya se había calmado, pero en su voz aún se escuchaba el dolor. Antes de que Aang pudiera dirigirle otra palabra, se soltó de su agarre y continuó su camino a la habitación. Aang solo veía como la chica se alejaba, ya se había dado cuenta de porque Katara se había ido. Le dolía que no creyera en él, sabiendo que sería incapaz de hacerle algo así…

Él amaba tanto o más que la primera en que con sus propios ojos la vio.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

Así pasaron la noche, los dos, sin pegar un ojo, pensando en las palabras del uno dirigida hacia el otro. Aunque habían pasado dos años sin verse, sentían ese mismo sentimiento que los había unido. Ellos aún se amaban, pero había demasiada confusión en sus cabezas como para poder entenderlo.

Katara estaba muy inquieta, por lo que a causa de sus insomnios, Buscó a su querido hermano Sokka y por supuesto que también a su amiga Toph, ya que entre sus carreras, no había tenido el tiempo de saludarlos. Después de pasar donde Sokka y contarle lo que había pasado, fue a la habitación de Toph. Necesitaba un consejo, y no precisamente de un hermano o familiar, más bien de mujer a mujer.

La ciega dormía profundamente, y a Katara le dio pena tener que despertarla a esas horas de la noche, pero es que ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba conversar con su amiga, necesitaba que la aconsejara… Dándole unos pequeños movimientos en el hombro, Toph finalmente despertó. Un poco extrañada de sentir las aceleradas vibraciones de su amiga al frente, le pregunto:

-¿Katara? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Toph…disculpa que haya venido a esta hora…es solo que yo…necesito un consejo—Ya lo había dicho, podía estar en paz y sentirse libremente, sin tener esa opresión en su pecho que no le permitía respirar.

-Cuenta con eso. —Dijo amablemente la ciega, como si supiera de lo que se trataba—Aunque es un poco extraño pedir consejos a la hora de la madrugada ¿No crees?—Bromeó.

-Si lo se… pero de verdad lo necesito-

-Haber cuéntame que es lo que paso Princesa azucarada.-

-Es Aang, estuve discutiendo con él hace un rato, y no lograba dormir pensando en lo que me dijo…

-Haber Katara, en primer lugar te toca explicarme por qué demonios te marchaste de esa forma. —Comento la ciega cruzando los brazos, esperando una explicación.

-Toph…yo encontré a Aang besándose con otra. No sé cuánto tiempo me estuvo engañando ¡No lo sé!—Su voz sonaba cortada y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer sobre su rostro. En ese momento se apoyó sobre el hombro de la maestra tierra a llorar, a sacar todo lo que tenía adentro.

-No lo puedo creer…podría jurar que pies locos estaba enamorado hasta los dedos de ti…

-No es así Toph, él nunca me amó, porque si lo hubiese hecho jamás me habría engañado, ¡jamás!- Esta se expresaba, mientras aun las lágrimas brotaban con fuerza.

-Pues si es así, tendrá que vérselas conmigo—Dijo Toph bromeando.— Mira si él te engañó, ya no te humilles; búscate a alguien que te quiera de verdad, aunque yo siga creyendo que Aang te ama.-

-Gracias Toph, eres una gran amiga…-Dijo Katara, saliendo de la habitación y disponiéndose a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Era ya de madrugada, más o menos las cuatro de la mañana. Katara caminaba lentamente con una lámpara de aceite sujetada firmemente entre sus brazos, iluminando paso a paso cada tablón de madera del suelo. Y sin querer nuevamente, el destino los reencontró. Aang, quien no concilió sus sueños, se dirigía tranquilamente al mismo lugar que ella para beber un poco más. Ella venía de un lado de las penumbras, y él se hallaba al otro extremo, pero en vez de sostener una pesada y oxidada linterna, sencillamente se iluminaba con flamas de fuego control.

En ese momento los dos se encontraron nuevamente frente a frente, el día ya estaba comenzando por lo que se podían ver perfectamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto tímido Aang.

-Eh…yo…solo venía por un vaso de agua.-

-Ah sí. Yo también. —En ese momento Katara se retiraba con el vaso en la mano, y Aang fue lo suficientemente rápido para detenerla.

-¡Katara!-

Ella volteo a ver que quería ahora. Aang solo estaba buscando tema de conversación, asique pensó en preguntarle sobre los problemas que asaltaban a la isla, fingiendo gran interés sobre esto. Katara comenzó a hablar, le estaba contando sobre los problemas económicos de la isla Cola de Ballena, acerca del mantenimiento de diferentes lugares y otras cosas más, pero Aang ya no estaba poniendo atención a las palabras de la maestra agua, él estaba Hipnotizado mirando cada movimiento de los labios rojizos de Katara.

Cada vez tenía más y más ganas de besarla, deseaba secretamente parar esta aburrida conversación con su afecto hacia ella, que desde vario tiempo atrás no le pudo demostrar. Y hasta que ya no pudo más, Cerró todo los que los distanciaba. Unió sus labios con los de ella apostando el todo por el todo; no le hizo caso a lo que luego podría ocurrir. En ese momento solo importaban ellos, y esos deseos de besarla que guardó desde horas atrás. En un desesperado intento, unió labios con los de ella en un beso violentamente, agarrando su cabeza y su cintura para evitar que ella pudiese soltarse.

Al principio Katara intentó salir de él, levantando una mano para darle una cachetada y forcejeando para poder retirar su boca de la suya, pero al sentir los labios de Aang sobre los suyos sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo y su corazón latir con más fuerza que nunca, correspondiéndole con la misma pasión, entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello.

Mientras el beso se profundizaba las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Katara, sabía que no debía hacer esto, tenía muy claro que si lo hacía jamás podría olvidarse de él. Le dolía estar besando al hombre que más amaba, sabiendo que él no la quería, o al menos, eso creía ella. Finalmente, tomando una fuerza sobrehumana, se separó de él.

-¡Quien crees que soy yo! ¿Onji?, Por favor Aang, yo no voy a seguir tus jueguitos. —Dijo ella mientras lloraba, llena de rabia. Subió corriendo las escaleras, dejando allí, al joven monje, que aun tocaba sus labios, Él sabía que Katara aun lo amaba , ese beso se lo había dicho todo, sabía que ella había sentido ese beso tanto como él.-

**Dejen sus reviews! :*** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias (:


	4. Confusiones y Mentiras

**Hola! Espero que les guste el Capitulo (: . Este fic esta creado por mí y por GirlBender, por lo que cada uno de los capítulos nos pertenece a las dos, ¡Muchas Gracias GirlBender por toda tu ayuda, espero que sigamos haciendo un buen equipo de trabajo! :3**

CAPITULO 4:"Confusiones y Mentiras"

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Aang, Sokka y Toph emprendieron su viaje a Cola de Ballena. Pasaron días largos y muy ocupados vigilando la alegre isla, siempre caminando sigilosamente entre la gente y siendo atormentados por miles de preguntas sobre la seguridad del lugar. La mayoría de estas preguntas las respondía el joven Avatar, pero de vez en cuando se aturdía y quedaba sin palabras, por lo que alguno de sus dos amigos debía reaccionar y responder en su lugar.

Pero nadie más que Aang pasó esa semana tan pensativo. Meditaba precavidamente sus propuestas para el bienestar de los isleños durante sus horas de trabajo, y en sus tiempos libres pasaba horas interminables, completamente encerrado y solo.

Se recostaba agotadamente sobre los suaves y cómodos colchones de su cama, la cual era cubierta por costosas y alegres mantas coloridas, mientras su vista se clavaba con aires de dolor en el blanquecino techo de la habitación. Solo podía suspirar sonoramente, al tiempo en que por su mente solo rondaban millones de ideas confusas. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Tenía una novia desde hacía un poco más de un año atrás y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, solo por el hecho de volver a ver otra vez, después de tanto tiempo a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. De nuevo, por una casualidad de los espíritus y el destino, se había encontrado con la única que en verdad había podido amar con toda su alma y corazón.

Katara.

Era todo tan confuso. Casi tanto como cuando ella lo abandonó sin ninguna razón aparente, según sus cuestionamientos. Pero ahora lo podía comprender todo. La joven morena de origen de entre los mares del sur, había presenciado a aquella traidora que se hizo pasar por su amiga, besando a Aang en los labios. Pero a ella nunca se le ocurrió culpar a la chica, siempre le reprochó infidelidad al joven monje. Y él, que se había enfurecido tanto Katara, cuando la única y verdadera que tenía la culpa era Onji.

Aang estaba tan herido por lo que Katara pensaba de él, pero no se hallaba molesto con ella, sino más bien consigo mismo. Se encontraba enfadado por no ser capaz de acabar los conflictos de una vez, por haberse molestado con su novia, por olvidarse de Shizuka, por hablar mal de On-ji a pesar de las enseñanzas de los monjes… pero sobre todo, por haber permitido ese beso. El hecho de pensar que si no hubiese sido tan ingenuo habría podido desposar a Katara, le hacía perder la cordura. Se encontraba harto de meditar tanto y de que todo se le complicara cuando se trataba del amor.

¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? , Él ya tenía una novia, y a pesar de eso, se había dado cuenta perfectamente que Shizuka no era la dueña de su corazón. Aang intentaba convencerse que lo que sentía por ella era amor, pero solo la quería, como una buena amiga. Y había sido mucho más que suficiente solo con el simple hecho de volver a ver a esa hermosa morena de ojos azules cual zafiro para ser capaz de percatarse de que él aún la amaba con todo su ser.

* * *

Katara era otra que andaba totalmente distraída con sus pensamientos que día a día la atormentaban, tenía demasiadas dudas y demasiadas preguntas sin responder, su cabeza estaba hecha un total nudo. Por suerte ella ya había mejorado las cosas con Sokka, ya se habían reconciliado, volviendo a ser tan unidos, o incluso que antes.

Ellos eran hermanos, y de algún modo, la chica lo había desechado. Él era su familia y sabía que había estado mal dejar todo sin dar explicación alguna. Al alejarse de Aang, se alejó del resto del mundo, como si ellos hubiesen cometido daño alguno contra su persona. Eso, era de admitir que, recargó la conciencia de Katara y le hizo sentir culpable.

La pobre maestra agua pasaba todos los días pensando en preguntas de las que no lograba obtener ninguna respuesta. ¿Y si Aang en verdad no besó a otra? ¿En verdad fue ella una mala amiga? ¿Acaso Aang seguía... siendo, su amor?

Ambos Meditaban sin saber nada sobre el otro.

* * *

Sokka, por otro lado, disfrutaba de la deliciosa comida y exquisitos manjares diarios que le brindaban en esa enorme y pintoresca casa. No era como los palacios a los que acostumbraba, pero aún así le fue agradable. Siempre daba largos paseos en aquella mansión tan elegante, pero más que nada, le encantaba la atención de los pobladores de isla hacia él y hacia sus amigos. Siempre le gusto figurar como líder o autoridad, y que ahora lo trataran como si fuese de la realeza, era para él, realmente fascinante.

Toph, como siempre, se portaba de forma indiferente, tal y como lo hizo toda su vida. A veces rompía algunas cosas, disfrutaba haciendo bromas pesadas y conversaba con su amiga Katara, Pero la mayor parte del tiempo practicaba su tierra control.

Y finalmente, tras varios días de trabajos y conferencias políticas, se pudo llegar a un acuerdo para aumentar la paga de los oficiales de policía, y así incrementar la seguridad de la grandiosa isla. Aang, quien no soportaba más el dolor que le causaba ver a una Katara ofendida e indiferente con su persona, decidió marcharse de vuelta a la nación del fuego, para ofrecer nuevamente más ayuda a su gran amigo, el Señor del fuego Zuko. Era claro que no tenía razones, ni tampoco quería volver a su pequeña casa, pues sabía a la perfección que, ahora que no había vuelto a ver a Katara, esta le recordaría todo su tiempo viviendo juntos, las noches en las que ella lo besaba y se acurrucaba a dormir en su pecho cual gato, intentando aferrarse a lo que le mantenía cálida durante su sueño. Solo pensaría más en Katara, de lo que ya de por si pensaba.

En el momento en que iba a emprender su viaje hacia el Palacio, se despidió amistosamente, uno por uno de todos los políticos y generales que habitaban la gran casa del Alcalde, se despidió hasta de los más pobres sirvientes que tanto le ayudaron y admiraron. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa dulce y mirada alegre que tenía en su rostro, desapareció cuando llegó al frente de la morena de cabellos castaño cual miel. Se sentía tan miserable, por haber encontrado a Katara luego de dos largos años, y eso en cierta forma le volvía loco y feliz, pero ahora por fin la había encontrado debía alejarse de su vida para siempre; él sabía que eso es lo que ella deseaba. Y no solo por ella es que debía hacerlo, Aang ya tenía una novia y no podía dejar de tomarla en cuenta. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que volvería a esa isla en donde se hallaba la mujer que más podía amar en el todo el cosmos y el universo.

Y allí estaba él, parado frente a Katara, quien lo miraba con infinito dolor, pero aunque esto fuera así, ella trataba de ocultarlo por completo. Había un silencio abrumador entre los dos, solo se miraban profundamente a los ojos, como si se dijesen todo en tan solo una mirada. Después de un largo rato en el que solo profundizaban su vista escudriñando al alma del otro, el joven calvo de ojos grises se dispuso a hablar.

-Adiós Katara…-Decía el joven avatar, mientras posaba inquietamente su vista sobre la mirada azul de la morena.

-Adiós Aang, te agradecemos mucho lo que has hecho por la isla...-

Y justo en ese momento, entre un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Aang sin pensarlo más, se acercó rápidamente a Katara. La estrechó delicada y tiernamente en sus brazos. Ella, como cualquier otra mujer herida, dudo un poco al principio; pero luego le correspondió de la misma forma ese afectuoso acto, que los dos lo necesitaban enormemente desde hacía mucho atrás. Se apretaban tan profundamente uno contra el otro, que hasta podían sentir los latidos acelerados de sus corazones. Ese abrazo fue realmente estremecedor para ellos. Pero aun así, Katara seguía muy dolida y enojada con Aang, esto era solo un adiós, pero no significaba que lo perdonara. Eso no lo haría.

Sokka y Toph se quedaron por si surgían nuevos problemas en la isla, pero acordaron que dentro de un mes exacto, todos se volverían a encontrar. Y dicho y acordado, Aang montó de un salto sobre su gigante bisonte volador Appa y se marchó a las lejanías; dejando a Katara perdida con su vista al cielo hasta ver desaparecer todo rastro de él. Después de largas horas de viaje, llegó sano y salvo a su destino; pero antes de ir a ver a Zuko y su esposa Mai, quiso ir a ver a Shizuka, su novia, porque pensó que al verla nuevamente, su corazón se volvería a orientar.

* * *

Al momento de entrar a esa habitación sintió un ambiente totalmente frio. Notaba a Shizuka demasiado frustrada. Apenas le había saludado con un indolente beso en la mejilla. Esto le sorprendió bastante al joven avatar, ya que ella era una chica que degustaba del contacto con piel y muestras de afecto; y ahora podía sentir un aire distante hasta en sus palabras. Sin duda alguna ella se notaba más alejada que nunca. Al momento en que Aang le pregunto qué era lo que le pasaba, ella solo dio excusas, decía que estaba agotada por tantos quehaceres y porque estos días había estado trabajando mucho. Pasaron semanas y Shizuka seguía con esas actitudes impasibles; un desesperado Aang comenzaba a surgir a las superficies, y en verdad tenía que saber lo que le ocurría a la joven. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Después de pensarlo un rato se decidió a por fin pudo conversar con ella, tuvieron un pequeño altercado.

-Shizuka, háblame un momento por favor- El joven se había decidido por comenzar a preguntar.

-Aang, ahora no, lo siento, estoy cansada.-

-¡pero me has dicho eso durante semanas! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Sabes que creo? que no quieres hablarme.-

Al oír eso, la chica solo detuvo su acelerado andar. Su corazón había frenado violentamente, y sus manos habían comenzado a sudar en donde se notaba un suave pero disimulado temblor. Ella se aclaró la garganta levemente, y se dio la vuelta para encarar a Aang.

-¿De qué deseas hablar, Aang?-

- Tú lo sabes muy bien. Me has estado ignorando, y no trates de negarlo, puedo sentir que es así.-

-claro que...-Pero antes de que ella terminara de hablar y concretar la frase, se escucharon unos gritos pidiendo que Shizuka se presentase a ayudar, quien no lo dudó dos veces y salió por la puerta velozmente, tratando de librarse de Aang, que se quedó allí, estático y con una mirada triste.

Él había ido a visitarla porque quería aclarar sus dudas y salir del embrollo en el que lo envolvía su mente, pero con Katara en su cabeza las veinticuatro horas del día, y Shizuka con su mala actitud, todo comenzaba a empeorar. Tenía que tomar una difícil decisión, esa misma que estaba dando vueltas desde hace mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos. Estaba realmente confundido y las reflexiones amorosas empezaban a causar estragos en su vida; siempre podías notar a un Aang en persona, pero su espíritu, no estaba allí. Además, Shizuka ya lo estaba haciendo enfadar. Ella se comportaba tan distante a él, y todo ocurrió de la noche a la mañana. Eso hacía que las intenciones de terminar su relación, se unieran al grupo de meditaciones.

**Muchas Gracias por leer, ¡Dejen sus Reviews! Gracias.**


	5. Voy a Recuperarte

**Muchas muchas muchísimas Gracias por dejar sus comentarios :3 , ESTE FIC PERTENECE A GIRLBENDER Y A MI, (HA SIDO CREADO POR LAS DOS) . Gracias, ahora lean. *-***

CAPITULO 5: "Voy a Recuperarte".

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde la llegada del joven monje al inmenso lugar donde Shizuka vivía y trabajaba en su ausencia; más sin embargo, ni aún con el tiempo corriendo, ella dejó su comportamiento tan frío a un lado.

El apuesto joven de ojos grises ya se había percatado de las actitudes de la chica, y es por eso que en cada ocasión que se daba, él trataba de conversar con ella sobre el tema. Aang había vuelto para dejar sus dudas a un lado; pero con Shizuka portándose de este modo tan inusual, le era casi imposible amarla como lo hacía antes de encontrarse nuevamente a Katara.

Aang ya estaba cansado de que Shizuka no tomara en cuenta ninguna de sus palabras, y que hiciera oídos sordos ante las continuas pero suaves quejas que él le hacía constantemente. Nunca tenía tiempo para él, ya ni siquiera eran como una pareja de novios normal; era casi como si fuesen dos completos desconocidos y extraños viviendo bajo las mismas paredes y el mismo techo. El joven avatar aún estaba en un desesperado intento de hablar con su novia, que no hacía caso alguno a sus peticiones.

-Shizuka, te he dicho ya más de tres veces que tenemos que hablar, y tú ni siquiera me has tomado atención alguna.-

-Aang, estamos hablando, no sé porque te alteras tanto. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?—dijo ella con tono exasperado.-

-Para empezar, quiero que dejes de ser tan indiferente conmigo ¡Estoy harto!- El joven Avatar ya había perdido toda su paciencia, se cansó de ser tan sutil cuando su corazón, en el fondo se ahogaba por la desesperación.

-¡Ja! Ahora resulta que yo soy la indiferente aquí. Solo mira como me estás hablando, si es que a eso se puede llamar hablar. Es notorio que intentas controlarte y no gritarme.-

-Sabes bien que me comporto de esta forma porque me has estado ignorando todo este tiempo.- los alterados tonos de voz del ojigris lentamente se iban calmando, demasiado rápido a decir verdad.-Shizuka, ya no soporto que seas tan distante conmigo. Pero más que nada me duele, porque no sé cuál la razón de esto.-

- Aang, tú no tienes la menor idea de cuánto sufro. He sido muy paciente contigo durante más de un año, pero tú siempre te vas, ¡Siempre! Y haga lo que haga yo nunca podré evitarlo. Y sé perfectamente que eres el Avatar, pero a mí también se me agota la paciencia.-

-Pero si tú sabes que no es mi culpa. Tú misma acabas de decirlo, mi deber es con el mundo, es una obligación y no puedo dejarla atrás por ningún motivo.-

Aang comenzó a acercarse hacia ella lentamente, en un andar totalmente seguro, casi cerrando todo el espacio de por medio entre ellos; al punto en que sus narices rozaban una con la otra; donde la cercanía entre los dos le permitía ser capaz de oír su respirar.

Él se disponía a rozar sus labios con los de ella. Aquellos labios rosados y dulces que había olvidado por completo desde que... bueno, para él era mejor intentar no recordar, no quería seguir abriendo las viejas heridas del pasado. Solo quería aclarar bien su mente, y ya no permitirle a su corazón dudar que Shizuka fuera la indicada para él. Pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó al intentar besarla. Aang tomó delicadamente el rostro fino de Shizuka en sus manos, y cuando iba a besarle suavemente, ella lo alejó rápidamente de una manera más brusca de la que jamás pudo llegarse a imaginar. Shizuka lo había empujado hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, las cuales, por ser tan delicada, no permitieron distanciarlo mucho. Pero aun así, causó un severo impacto en el pecho de Aang. Se sentía frustrado y sumamente dolido por la acción tan inesperada de su novia, pero más que eso se sintió completamente rechazado.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso!?-

-No lo sé... yo... solo... no estoy lista. Lo lamento.-

-¿No estas lista para que, Shizuka? Si Era solo un beso.-

-Perdóname por lo que te voy a decir Aang, es solo que yo…ya no siento lo mismo por ti, ya nada es igual que como era antes. Tú siempre te alejas por mucho tiempo de mí, y con cada espera, yo...siento como mi amor por tí se debilita cada vez más…-

Aang, estaba totalmente sorprendido ante las palabras que le lanzó Shizuka, él nunca llego a imaginarse que ella ya no lo quería como antes, no era capaz de comprender por completo que la chica ya no lo amaba. Ella siempre había sido muy cariñosa y expresiva; y que ahora le dijese esto le dolía, y mucho.

-¿Entonces por qué seguiste siendo mi novia si ya no me amabas de verdad? Y para empezar, ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Yo…no lo puedo entender…- Aang tenía una mirada que ni la misma Katara habría podido descifrar en ese momento. Reflejaba miedo, angustia, dolor, enojo... Él solo quería saber cuál fue su error, pero no podía comprenderlo, no lo entendía…solo sabía que esta situación no era del todo su culpa.

-Yo si te amaba sinceramente, y no voy a permitir que lo pongas en duda, pero después de que tú te fuiste alejando cada vez más, solo comencé a quererte, y ahora, yo no lo sé, todo es confuso... realmente no sé qué es lo que siento por ti en estos momentos, no logro comprenderlo…- Shizuka había hablado honestamente, pero luego de sus confusas palabras el silencio duradero reinó en esa sala, y así mismo entre ellos dos. Aang solo le dio la espalda, y su vista se clavó directamente hacia el suelo de madera pulida. Y la vista de Shizuka, ahora no estaba concentrada en nada más que no fuesen los blanquecinos y amplios techos del salón

Aang logró concebir en su mente luego de un largo lapso de tiempo aquella confesión que Shizuka acababa de hacerle unos minutos atrás. Eso daba lugar a que sucediera lo que por mucho tiempo imaginó, ni más ni menos que una tonta idea que cruzaba por los océanos de sus meditaciones.

-¿Sabes? Creo que sería lo mejor dejar nuestra relación hasta aquí. Ya no vale la pena seguir estando juntos si no nos amamos como antes. Shizuka, yo espero que puedas ser feliz con alguien que si pueda dedicarse a ti todo el tiempo, ahora ya no tendrás que esperarme. Te pido disculpas si hice algo mal y no te valore lo suficiente.-

La joven dio un largo suspiro. Estaba un poco arrepentida de haber sonado tan indiferente y descortés. Pero sin duda alguna, ella ya estaba cansada de tanto esperar; ella no era como Katara. No se parecían en lo absoluto. Katara si esperaba pacientemente a cada viaje de Aang, siempre estaba allí con una cálida sonrisa y brindándole apoyo al joven calvo. Shizuka, en cambio, siempre tenía reclamos acerca de las responsabilidades de su novio como el avatar, cada vez que él tenía que viajar, discutían o simplemente ella ponía mala cara. Tampoco se podía negar que era una chica indudablemente inteligente, amable y bonita; pero su corazón no era para Aang, y el de Aang no era para ella. Ellos eran muy diferentes y sabían que tarde o temprano, tendrían que separase.

-Entonces, creo que es nuestra despedida… Hasta luego, poderoso Avatar. Te deseo lo mejor, siempre voy a quererte, Aang y debes saberlo. Te doy infinitas gracias por este hermoso año y medio de maravillosos recuerdos. Solo te ruego que por favor, no me olvides, porque te aseguro que yo jamás lo hare.-

-Nunca lo haría, para mi fuiste alguien muy importante en su momento. Adiós Shizuka, cuídate mucho y espero que un día podamos volver a vernos.-Aang se acercó nuevamente a ella, pero en vez de besarla la estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos. El ultimo abrazo que compartirían, y las mentes de ambos se encontraban fuera del lugar. Era triste por una parte, pero los dos sentían un gran alivio dentro sus almas.

Aang, días más tarde, decidió que debía volver a la preciosa casa del Alcalde en la isla Cola de ballena. Tenía que reunirse con sus amigos Toph y Sokka, tal y como lo habían acordado hacía exactamente un mes atrás. No tenía nada más que hacer en su casa, ya había terminado su noviazgo con Shizuka, y ahora era completamente libre. Claramente una de las principales razonesde volver a la isla, era volver a ver a Katara. Era lo que más deseaba, ahora ya tenía absolutamente claros sus sentimientos, y su mayor objetivo era recuperar a la única que sería siempre dueña de su corazón. Era, sin lugar a dudas, aquella hermosa morena de personalidad dulce y perfecta, dueña de esa alucinante y preciosa mirada ojiazul.

* * *

Pasaron largas horas antes de que el avatar llegara a su destino tan anhelado. Aang no podía creer que por fin se sintiera seguro consigo mismo, y que estuviera a punto de ir en marcha a recuperar a su adorada Katara. Recordó en esos momentos, una de sus charlas con el Avatar anterior a él, que en un viaje al mundo de los espíritus le contó sobre toda su vida pasada; diciéndole así que el amor no es fácil. El joven nómada aire bajó de su bisonte volador con una enorme sonrisa, la cual, literalmente le llegaba de oreja a oreja. Se adentró a los jardines de la mansión de gobernadores y del alcalde, y cuando llegó a las puertas, fue recibido por los guardias cálidamente. Él, al igual que siempre, fue cordial y carismático en el trato con estos, y apenas si se pudo notar que el joven Aang tenía cierta prisa. Nadie, ni la misma Toph Bei Fong, supieron porque estaba así de feliz. Únicamente Aang sabía que su destino más importante era llegar hasta la cercanía de Katara. Pero al llegar allá, una imagen no muy agradable se presentó delante de sus ojos.

Ella estaba abrazada estrechamente con Hatzu, ese apuesto chico que amenazaba con quitarle al amor de su vida. Al principio el joven monje quiso entrar para que la escena desagradable se detuviese lo antes posible. Pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, acomodó lo mejor posible su oreja sobre aquella puerta de madera barnizada, y comenzó a escuchar la conversación que mantenían los dos amigos en el lugar. Al principio Aang dudo un poco en hacerlo, sabía que espiar a las personas era una grave falta de educación y que no estaba bien; pero no podía resistirse a hacerlo, tenía que averiguar todo lo que le fuese posible, por lo que ya no pensó más, y comenzó a escuchar.

-Hatzu, ¿en serio debes irte?-

-Así es Katara, te lo he dicho cientos de veces, sabes muy bien que yo no quisiera hacerlo, pero es una obligación que mi padre a delegado sobre mí, y por lo tanto debo cumplirla.-

-Ya lo sé. Es solo que no quiero que me dejes sola, tú eres mi mejor amigo y la única persona en la que puedo confiar plenamente…yo no quiero que te vayas.- Katara lucía muy triste, y su voz sonaba desilusionada.

- Pero no estarás sola; tienes a tu hermano, a tu amiga y también están el alcalde y sus sirvientes…Aquí tienes muchos amigos y personas que realmente te quieren. Por favor chica , No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es ¿sí?-

Katara dio un largo suspiro con algo de discreta resignación-Creo que tienes razón. Pero aun así te extrañaré, me harás muchísima falta…- Ante este comentario, el joven Hatzu sonrió, le daba gran alegría que la mujer que él amaba en secreto lo quisiera de esa forma tan especial.

Pero detrás de la puerta en la que espiaba, Aang estaba furioso, se podía decir que se hallaba muy celoso de aquel desconocido, casi podía echar humo por sus orejas y lo peor, era que sabía que no podía alegarle nada a Katara, ella era libre y podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera.

-Yo también te extrañaré mucho. A tí y a ese par de hermosos ojos azules. —Este comentario provocó una risa nerviosa y un sonrojo en Katara, pero fue tan disimulado que él no se pudo percatar de eso.

Indudablemente Aang sentía que iba a explotar en ese momento; y que luego tendrían que recoger sus pedacitos esparcidos por todo el lugar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a ella?, _"esos ojos tan hermosos son míos y de nadie más"_—Pensaba enfadado el joven calvo.

- ¿Me escribirás?- preguntó la morena, interrumpiendo así los pensamientos de Aang.

- Yo…No lo sé Katara, créeme que quisiera, pero no estoy seguro de tener el tiempo necesario para poder hacerlo. Recuerda que me iré por asuntos políticos, no es algo sencillo y además de eso mi padre desea que estudie a tiempo completo. Pero solo puedo prometerte que cuando me sea posible lo hare. -

Y así los dos jóvenes dejaron de un lado amena charla, en una habitación en la cual no se escuchó más que el apacible silbido del viento. Pasaron severos minutos, y Aang, por el otro lado del lugar,, se encontraba grandemente ansioso. Deseaba poder hablar con la maestra agua, pero consideró que sería mejor esperar por ahora.

-Adiós Hatzu, yo, te quiero mucho. —Katara abrazó tiernamente al chico, quien repitió el gesto de vuelta, algo sorprendido.

-Yo también te quiero, Katara. Más de lo que podrías imaginarte.-

-Oye, ¿Me dejarías ir contigo? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!, di que sí.- La chica sonaba tan tierna, tan infantil; y para Hatzu fue difícil abstenerse a acceder. Esa mirada de cachorrito estaba clavada cual daga sobre sí.

-Oh Katara…No puedo, tú lo sabes, lo siento mucho. El lugar a donde voy es muy peligroso para ti y no me perdonaría nunca si algo malo te ocurriese.-

Aang estaba hecho una total bestia al oír las palabras que le decía ese tipo a Katara, ¡A SU KATARA!, ¿Quién se creía que era? Él se hallaba MUY encolerizado.

Antes de marcharse, Hatzu volvió a abrazarla con más fuerza que nunca, luego besó sus mejillas y se fue. Y a un paso anterior a cruzar la puerta y no volver, vio a la morena una vez más, y esta con un ademán de mano, emitió su última despedida. Al hacer esto, ella pudo recordar esos tiempos en los que se despedía de Aang cuando él debía emprender un largo viaje. Eso tensó sus músculos y provocó un escalofrío por su espalda, esos recuerdos seguían invadiéndola noche y día en su mente desde que lo vio por última vez, la cual no había sido hacía más de dos meses.

Hatzu ya se estaba marchando , no pudo evitar sentir un inmenso dolor que recaía sobre su corazón, él se alejaba de la mujer que amaba y lo más seguro era que nunca en la vida volvería a ver—_ "Mi querida Katara, en verdad no sabes lo mal que estoy. Ahora mismo voy cruzando esta puerta por última vez en mi vida, porque me han asegurado que jamás se me permitirá volver; sino que tendré que permanecer al otro lado del reino tierra hasta que muera, viviendo como un espía, embajador y mensajero de su fuerza especial. Estoy tan arrepentido de no haberte contado antes, pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo aún. Prometo escribirte, pero será una única vez, y solo así decirte, que ya no he de volver." _El joven Hatzu pensaba, y subió de esta forma a su lujoso carruaje. Al ver por la ventana las rejas de la mansión, esbozó un simple par de lágrimas cargadas con dolor.

* * *

Gracias a los espíritus ese par no había visto a Aang espiando. Katara habría pensado mucho peor de Aang, lo habría despreciado más de lo que lo hacía. Y fue por milésimas de segundos que ellos no lo notaron, pues lo único que el maestro aire pudo hacer al escuchar el crujir de la puerta, fue utilizar su aire control para volar y permanecer sobre esta. Lo único que el joven fue capaz de notar, es que Katara se encerró en su cuarto y se recostó sobre el colchón de su cómoda cama de fundas de colores. Estaba meditando tranquilamente sobre la partida de su gran amigo Hatzu y que sería lo que haría ahora. Aang, quién solo había estado a tiempo para saltar debajo de la cama de la chica, estaba decidido a entrar para conversar con ella. Necesitaba hacerlo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y ahora estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia de él.

Ni siquiera había ido a saludar a sus amigos Toph y Sokka, quienes habían acordado estar esperándolo justamente a esa hora. Aang recordaba algo preocupado eso, cuando de pronto escuchó a la sureña levantarse de la colchoneta. Ella suspiró sonoramente, y el corazón del Avatar se estremeció. Y pensar que era el ser más poderoso del universo, pero frente a esa mujer, se convertía en el ser más débil por se alejó de su cama, y se levantó a estirarse un poco. Aang se decidió por algo, y finalmente reaccionó. Con un andar sigiloso, a modo de que ella no se percatara de su presencia, se acercó hacia la chica y rodeó su cintura con sus musculosos y pálidos brazos. Ella reaccionó velozmente, alejando de sí esos brazos que la había tomado. Pero Katara, en sus más profundos adentros, tenía el presentimiento de que aquel fue Aang; lo sabía por la manera en que la energía recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón y pulso se elevaran a no poder más.

-¡A-Aang!, ¿Qué ha-ces?-

-Lo siento…yo te vi y no pude evitarlo…-Decía el joven calvo mientras miraba avergonzadamente el suelo.

-¡Ah!…espero que no vuelvas a hacer eso. Sabes bien que no tienes derecho alguno a hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿A qué viniste?-

-Discúlpame, pero necesito hablar contigo, tengo muchas cosas que decirte y muchas cosas que explicarte también.-

-Está bien, prefiero que conversemos aquí, en mi habitación si te parece bien. Aunque no sé de qué quieres hablar conmigo; si tú y yo no tenemos nada que conversar—Agrego con un tono de voz duro.

-Está bien…mira, tengo que decirte esto y es muy importante para mí que lo sepas…Katara yo…yo aún te amo, tanto o más que desde la primera vez que te vi ¡y no quiero perderte! No quiero…-Al momento de decir esto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desaforadamente sobre las mejillas de Aang. En su mirada había una expresión de dolor inmenso que podía conmover hasta al ser humano más insensible.

Katara quedo completamente atónita ante las palabras del monje, sentía una total sinceridad en sus palabras y al mirar esos ojos grises brillantes mirándola a ella no pudo evitar sentirse el ser más miserable de este mundo. Inmediatamente y sin saber porque, ella también comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, en su cabeza había una batalla acerca de lo que le decía su corazón y acerca de lo que le decía su mente. Por una parte sentía que él estaba siendo honesto, pero otra parte le decía que no, que él era un mentiroso, un falso, y que como iba a creerle si ella lo encontró con sus propios ojos besando a otra.

-¡No Aang! ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir engañándome de esta forma? ¡No te das cuenta de que me haces daño!—La voz de Katara sonaba quebrada y dolida.

-Yo no quiero hacerte daño…pero yo no puedo estar sin ti ¡Entiende! Lo que tu viste no fue lo que realmente paso, Onji me beso a mí, yo nunca quise besarla y nosotros jamás tuvimos algo como tu pensaste…No entiendo porque te fuiste así, ni siquiera esperaste a que yo te diera una explicación… Tú no confiabas en mí y eso aún me duele.-

-¡No!—Al momento de pronunciar esto, Katara se sentó en suelo, con sus dos manos sobre su rostro, llorando y sollozando con fuerza. Aang, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo para que no siguiera sufriendo. Él odiaba verle así, y se odiaba a sí mismo por someterla en ese sufrimiento. Tomó la barbilla de la morena con su mano, obligándola a levantar su rostro.

Sus ojos se encontraron allí observándose de la forma más profunda, cada vez más sus labios se fueron acercando a tal punto en que podían sentir la agitada respiración del otro. Katara ya no podía resistirlo más, tenía a Aang tan cerca de ella, sentía como su temperatura corporal aumentaba… Ya no era capaz de poner resistencia alguna, solo sabía una cosa, se moría por besarlo al igual que él se moría por besarla a ella.

Pero justo en el instante en que el beso se concretaría y en que ambos tenían cerrados sus ojos, Toph y Sokka vinieron corriendo por todo el pasillo gritando y pronunciando el nombre de Aang. Instantáneamente ambos se separaron al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos. Toph había podido percibir las vibraciones de Aang en el cuarto de Katara, así que fueron a buscarlo allá. Al entrar, Toph había podido percibir la agitación de Aang y Katara, sabía muy bien que algo estaba pasando allí.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?—Pregunto curiosa la ciega.

-¿Ah? E-eh no, yo me iba a buscar un vaso de agua justo ahora, solo…estaba saludando a Aang…solo eso.-

-Como digas hermanita—Dijo dudoso Sokka observando de reojo la escena.

-Bueno, aquí esta Aang, ¿querían verlo verdad? Pues ahí lo tienen. Yo me voy. —Antes de irse, la fuerte pero delicada maestra agua pudo notar la mirada del monje sobre ella; Él la miraba de manera triste, como si hubieran arruinado el mejor momento de su vida. Después de observarlo de la misma forma, se fue por la puerta, dejando a sus amigos aun dudosos sobre lo que estaría pasando en esa habitación.

**¡Espero que les guste!, dejen sus reviews son de mucho apoyo para la historia ) Hasta el próximo capítulo, ¡Nos leemos! Chao. :***


End file.
